Evolutionize Me!
by Limadunia
Summary: Follow the adventure of Aurora Black, a university PhD student, who is invited to Isla Nublar as a specialist. Taking care of the velociraptors while dealing with other human's irresponsible decisions, she soon forms a bond with the raptors. The first movie from a different point of view, but with just as much action and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park, and I certainly don't make money by writing this story!_

_Summary: A few days ago I watched Jurassic Park again in the TV (I think they broadcast it in every 1-2 year). I really love the first movie, and soon I checked out the second and third part too, and even they weren't as good as the first, I got an idea, actually many ideas about it. So I started to look after fanfictions, and was surprised to see how many there are in this topic. Now I decided to write my own, hopefully you will like it._

_So about the plot: the main character is Aurora Black, a university PhD student, who is invited to Isla Nublar as a specialist. Taking care of the velociraptors while dealing with other human's irresponsible decisions, she soon forms a bond with the raptors, and get even closer to them after they get free. The main line of the story will follow the first movie's, but it is from Aurora's point of view. But I don't want to ruin all the fun, so read it, and please review it!._

**Chapter 1 -Introductions**

Barely 200 km from the coast of Costa Rica, there is an island called Isla Nublar. With its beautiful rainforests it is truly a sight, however it was not this tropical Eden that called me here, but a new and entirely groundbreaking scientific development, that made it possible to dinosaurs inhabit Earth once more.

I met John Hammond at a conference held by the University of Michigan. I was a PhD student at the university, specialised in animal behaviour. So I was giving a lecture about my recent research, after when this guy came over to me and told just how fascinated he was about my results in the field. He was really enthusiastic, and soon our conversation turned in a different way. He told me that he himself has a 'little' project, that could take my interest, and he would love to tell me more in a less crowded place.

So I joined him for a cup of coffee in a local bar (which was in my opinion just as crowded), and he told me about his project that involved a more than a million year old dead mosquito, DNA and dinosaurs. Okay, at this point I think many people would start laughing and call it April's Fool, but …

- 'So Mr. Hammond, you are trying to tell me, that in the last five years you set up a 'kind of biological' preserve? Like a zoo? And just where? –I asked

'Oh, I own an island, near Costa Rica. And believe me my dear, it's a really spectacular zoo, as you said. I wanted to create a Park, where you can see the animals in their natural habitat, and made it accessible for everyone. And there is no doubt our attractions will drive the kids out of their minds.' –Hammond said it all with a large smile on his face. I couldn't really decide if he was an overgrown child, or a damn genius businessman with too idealistic dreams.

'I see. And what kind of animals are we talking about?'

'Oh, that's the really interesting part. You see, the researches I funded was to study fossils and DNA, dinosaurs DNA to be more specific. And …'

'Wait, wait a minute, I'm sorry Mr. Hammond, but I am working with living animals you know, I don't see how it concerns me'

'Oh I can assure you, they are very alive my dear. And please call me John' –at this he sipped from his cup, just for the dramatic effect I think and waited for me to ask the obvious.

'All right, John. So, you are telling me that you have dinosaurs in your island, who are just more than old bones? I really don't know what to say, are you serious? –I tried to look at him like I really didn't think he was crazy, but I think I failed. Even though it didn't bother him at all.

'Oh, I have a great idea, why don't you just come and see it yourself? The Park isn't open for public yet, I have to get the support of some well-known scientists first, and permissions from lawyers and such, but our team could really use someone like you! Of course I pay for everything!' –he waved his hand like he was trying to get rid of an annoying fly.

'But why me?'

'Because of your excellent researches in animal behaviour, especially pack hunters, and because I like you. I can tell instantly about people, it's like a gift.' –he smiled even wider –'And I know you would connect with these animals, get to know them in a deeper level. Think what an opportunity it is, you would be the first who could study these creatures in real life.'

'Well this sounds really promising, but...' –I tried to say

'So, excellent, we arranged everything' –And with that he suddenly stood up, put some money on the table and walked to the door. Before stepping out however he turned and called out for me lazily –'The plane is departing at 2 pm sharp, bring some warm clothes, it can get rainy there. Good bye'

And he was gone. I sit there for several more minutes thinking. Actually at this point I lost all my mental capabilities, and I just stared out of the window. I decided I liked the man, he reminded me of a kind grandfather, or if he really has dinos, than Santa, but I had nothing to lose. So I stood up to go back to the college, and pack my luggage.

_THE NEXT DAY_

I was late as usual. I hopped out of my taxi, and started running with my oversized bag to the airport. I caught it just in time. Hammond was waiting for me by the plane.

'Good Ms. Black, you are finally here! Come my dear, I tell you about the details during the flight.' –he welcomed me.

'Good Afternoon Mr. Hammond. Oh thanks' –I said when he helped me settle in one of the seats. It was a smaller private plane, and only ten other passengers were there.

'So ready for your special adventure?' –he asked

'As ready as I can' –I tried to smile. I really didn't know what to think just yet.

'Good, now after we get to Costa Rica, a private helicopter will get us to the island. I want you to meet the staff first. The main exhibition route are already settled, but we would like to see how the new population settles down. There are some problems still need to be solved, it seems the carnivorous species are harder to control, but no worry, security comes first! Now why don't you read this brochure, it might give you some insight about what we are working on.'

I took the little book, and browse through it. It told about the general tour the visitors could see, the structure of the Park, and the animals that I was just about to meet. I was surprised to see how many different species they made.

'You have T-Rex? And Raptors? I mean, wow! –and now I was really excited.

'Yes' –he smiled, apparently he liked my enthusiasm- 'Those two are one of the main attractions, everyone know T-Rex, and now everyone will be able to get close to them and see how they lived once.'

'John, I am no expert in palaeontology, but the few things I learned during collage is that these animals are not meant to be toys for kids. Don't misunderstand me, this whole thing is amazing, but I do have my concerns'

'Just as everyone else. As I said I want experts who can help us with the population. And we have the newest secure system along with the best IT specialists who can manage the whole Park from the control room.'

I didn't respond to this. My thoughts were in a chaotic roller coaster, and I wanted to see the whole place before I made up my mind. The journey was a long one. After we arrived and took the helicopter I felt really tired. However just as we reached the coast of Isla Nublar, every sleepiness left me. The view was fascinating, I've never seen such a beautiful place like this before. The whole island was coated with a rich forest and waterfalls. Nature is truly magnificent.

After landing a jeep came to get us. John introduced me to Robert Muldoon, who was apparently taking care of the velociraptors.

'Robert, this lovely lady is from the biology department at the University of Michigan. I think you will find her experiences very helpful.' –said Hammond.

Robert and I talked during the whole ride. I was really interested in what he got to know about these creatures, and I couldn't wait to see them myself.

'This is not like the zoology lectures you took at the university. We barely know anything about these animals. It was just recently found that they are not even cold blooded, but can hold their temperatures, and they do actually live in herds.' Robert said it like I was a five year old. Oh duh, man and their pride. They can't take when a woman is smarter than them.

'Don't worry Mr. Muldoon, just because I am still a student at the university doesn't meant I don't know what I am dealing with.'

Our argument was stopped, when the jeep suddenly reached a clearing. My eyes became the size of an orange, there, just by a large tree stood a brontosaurus, apparently eating from said tree. I could feel the earth shaking under my foot as he took a step. It was unbelievable.

'You really like dramatic entrances don't you John?' –I asked Hammond, who just smiled at us. Yes he did!

'Now my dear, you can see more when we arrive the basement. Robert hurry up, I want to get there before dark' –and with that we continued our ride. Half an hour later we reached the main building, it was evidently for the visitors. The entrance was decorated with dinosaurs, and in the main hall a huge T-Rex skeleton welcomed us along with a banner, that said:

_'JURASSIC PARK. WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH'_

* * *

And that's it. I mean the first chapter. Hope you liked it. In the next one the actual adventure will begin, and we finally meet the dinos.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, my Muse didn't let me rest until I finished the second chapter.

Thank you so much to all my lovely readers, and thank you for the kind reviews, I hope you will like this one too.

So back to business: To avoid confusion, the events of this story starts 3 months before the movie. We will get there too of course. Also this story is not meant to be a parody or a fluffy romantic novel, but there will be a kind of romantic line, and it will be a human/raptor one(Of course we all know that Big One is a boy, not a girl!), so if it botheres you than better stop reading. Also Alejandro is the cook in Jurassic Park, but I found it comical to make him prepare the food for the dinos too.

Now I stop spoilering have fun reading it, and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2 -The Cat and the Mouse**

I looked around in the building, which was in the heart of the island. Hammond said they are not ready for visitors yet, and indeed, part of the east wing was under construction, the decoration in the visitor's room was half set up, and you could run into workmen in every other corner. Upon arriving I was immediately lead to the second floor, where the staffs' rooms took place with the control center and the dormitories. There were many people working in the Park, but the permanent staff, like those who operate the security system and the tours, and those who take care of the animals, along with medicals lived here in separate dormitories with communal bathrooms and a canteen. The others had to take a ship every day from Costa Rica.

I immediately occupied my room, and half an hour later I went to the entrance to meet with Gerry, the chief vet. We took the jeep, and he showed me around, while he lectured me about the different species of dinosaurs. It was all really wonderful, there was a large open area where the herbivorous animals were walking free near your body. The dangerous ones, like the T-Rex and Dilophosaurus were kept behind tall electrified fences.

As the last part of the tour I met Robert. I was truly excited to finally meet the velociraptors, as these animals were the most complex and challenging.

We headed to north and after another half an hour walk we reached a huge separated area. They took security really serious, as the whole place was surrounded with a thick wall and a movable glass roof, and even around the top of it electrified fences run along.

'We had to take additional precautions with the raptors.' - explained Robert. -' I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these move ... 50-60 miles per hour if they ever got out in the open, and they are astonishing jumpers!"

'So that's why you have fences all along?' –I asked

'Yes. There were originally eight of them, but after we got the Big One, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. She is exceptionally intelligent, you can see she's working things out. Even got the other two to test the defence system.'

'Not surprising, they seem to be a strongly territorial species, and you literally put them into a jar.'

'Yes well, if you ask me, they should all be destroyed. Wait I show you what I mean. Alejandro prepare a cow for the raptors please!' –Robert shouted to the man, who was standing at the nearby tower, which served as an observer and navigation station.

Alejandro left, and we climbed on the gangway to have a better look. After a few minutes I saw a huge cow put in a harness and being lifted by a hoist. The glass roof parted, and the dinner was slowly put in the raptor's cage. Robert took an aim of his shotgun and waited motionless. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him, but he just gestured with his head towards the pen for me to wait and see.

It happened all really fast, the raptors threw themselves on the cow, and the poor fellow was ripped apart in five minutes. I could see the animal's bones and blood almost everywhere, until it disappeared almost entirely. The roars sent shivers down my body, I've never seen a destruction like this in such a fast and precise way. Then before it all could finish one of the raptors that I haven't seen among the eating ones jumped out of the bushes right into the fences. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't scare the hell out of me. It was almost in my face where we were standing. I was completely mesmerized by the strong ferocious animal, and though the walls and the fences protected me, I had to take a step back.

However my attention was directed almost immediately at Robert, who took the opportunity and fired his shotgun. I acted as fast as I could and pushed his arm, so at least he won't hit the raptor.

'Are you out of your bloody mind? That was completely uncalled for, the fences are electrified, she couldn't get out!" –I shouted outraged.

'It was meant to be a warning shot! –he shouted at me just as angrily. 'They have been testing the fences for weaknesses every time we feed them and they never attack the same place twice. Don't underestimate them Aurora, we must be the one in control!'

'But not like this! Shooting them will just make things worse. I don't care of your previous experiences with them, but as long as I am here, I don't allow anyone to hurt them without a good reason! –I said it with a definite defiance in my voice.

'All right, John asked you to study and take care of them, it is your responsibility now. But don't be surprised when they will show no mercy!' –and with that, he walked away.

Great, I sight. Of course I had to get him mad at me again. I watched as the remains of the cow was removed, and the roof finally closed. I saw the two raptors still chewing on some bones. I looked for the Big One, but the bushes hid her from the view. I could feel her calculating stares on me as I left the area too.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

My first day was awfully long, and my previous encounter with the raptors, and especially with Robert left me moody and annoyed. Well, I had to admit he really know his job, but I didn't like his attitude.

At late afternoon Hammond got us prepared a lovely dinner, and after watching the raptors eat, I kinda got hungry too. I went to the canteen, where he, Robert and two other men were already waiting for me.

'Sorry I'm late, it was a long day' –I apologized

'Don't worry my dear, come join us' –Hammond greeted me warmly. ' I want you to meet the brilliant Dr. Henry Wo, the chief geneticist in Jurassic Park. He is responsible for the reconstruction of the DNA structure' –he gestured towards a thin handsome Asian man –'and Ray Arnold here runs the main control center. –he introduced me a tall man with glasses.

'Glad to meet you all' –I said it nervously. I wasn't the jump into social activities kind of girl.

'So how did the tour went?' –asked Hammond

'Gerry said two of the triceratops got sick again, and the raptors are still trying to get through our defences.' reported Robert. He shot a meaningful glare at me, and I wisely remained silent about our argument.

'Oh, yes, they become sick every six month. None knows the reason. But Gerry is one of the best veterinarian, I'm sure he can sort this out.' –Hammond said it with an awful lot of confidence, then he turned towards me- 'So Aurora, what is your opinion about the raptors? I'm sure they exceed those Congo lions you studied for the university.'

'Well, they are indeed remarkable, but I doubt they will accept that we keep them locked up.'

'Oh don't worry, we have the best security system, you could see that. I spared no expense. And I thought that with your researches we could make later school trips, you know for biology classes and such. The people will love them.'

'Of course they will love them. They're amazed by these creatures because they have a front seat as a T-Rex or Velociraptor rips apart a goat.' –I said sarcastically- ' Everyone is secretly turned on by this kind of brutality. People like to be scared so it gives them the excitement they are too afraid to look for in real life. Just like a horror or action movie.'

'But that's the point! It is not like going to the cinema, it's all real!'

'John, –I emphasized –'if people would really understand how real it is, than everyone would run away screaming horrified. Don't get a false sense of security that you can control something that was never meant to be controlled.'

'Huh! Incredible. And here I thought you would appropriate an opportunity like this.' –said it Hammond more astonished than offended.

'And I do, I really do. You dared to pursue your dreams and build something big. But you need to respect it as well. This is a dangerous opportunity, and I fear that others want to take advantage of it as well, others who don't have that respect.'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well after a gloomy dinner and all the running I can confidently state that my good night sleep was over. Long hours of staring at the ceiling thinking about what later you will consider as totally unimportant, as you can't change them, than a few hours of restless sleep, and morning came like an annoying neighbour who wants you to turn the music off. After a fast breakfast I went immediately to the raptors and started my first official day.

Upon entering the area I met Alejandro, who gave me the keys to the observer station. Here you could enter to a separated room, that has thick glass windows and cameras, so you can see almost the whole pen.

I went to the glass window and my eyes met with two yellow reptilian ones.

'Hey, hello Big Girl! Don't mind Robert, he is the "if there is a problem than shoot it" type. Hope you enjoyed your dinner though' –I said it all cheerily, but a minute later I realized just how stupid I sounded as I met with deadly silence. Big One was hiding in the bushes just like the other day, and was so motionless that someone could think she was dead. Only her eyes betrayed her, as I could see her follow my every move with them.

I sat down to the desk and started typing:

_Research Entry 001, 12. 04. 1993 _

_08:16  
I started my research on the three raptors early in the morning. After yesterday events I expected some kind of hostility, and although they didn't show me any direct aggressiveness, they are still very cautious. During feeding them I noticed their ability to plan and work together to misguide the observer. They were actually testing the fences for weaknesses. I could take a good look at the two raptors: reptilian look, with hard skin and long tail, razor sharp teeth and large, sickle-shaped talon on the second toe of each hind foot. The pack leader, called Big One by Robert, acts differently, more reserved. Since I arrived she remained behind the bushes and trees, like a cat who is waiting patiently for the mouse to come out of the hole. _

_11:30  
I can feel eyes on me and catch soft movements among the trees, but I wasn't able to get a full sight of her yet. It is really nerve racking! I think she is doing it on purpose._

I got up from my chair and walked around the small room. I think I was becoming paranoid. This job requires a lot of patience, being in a close proximity but also not interfering with the animals' lives. One bad move, and they can all turn on you. Of course we are not in the wild, so it is much safer, and also less natural. My thoughts were interrupted when Robert opened the door, carrying a large plate full with sandwiches.

'Hello, I brought you lunch. I just wanted to thank you that you didn't tell Hammond about ...you know yesterday' –he said it uncomfortably. Well it seemed he can be nice, too.

'Thanks, better forget about that, I'm sure I will still need your help later.' –I smiled and took a large bite from the sandwiches.

'All right then, if you need me, you know where to find me. Good luck with these beasts'

'All right now go, no need to offend them more' –I told him, as I could hear a deep growl from the pen.

After my lunch I spent my time looking up books about raptors, while monitoring them. I found Dr. Grant's book especially informative. Time was flying, but I felt like nothing changed since I entered the raptor's place.

I gazed up to her eyes again as I wrote my last entry of the day :

_17:45  
I think she knows that I am here to study them. And I think she is doing the same with me._

* * *

And this is it. Uh, I just realized I hate writing in first person. Well it's no use crying over spilt milk.

Hope you injoyed it, the next chapter will be:_ itty-bitty baby dinos_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I want to thank you all that you read my story, and I am especially gratefull for those who took the time to write a review. It is really encouraging!

So next chapter, hope you will like it. And please someone let me know if it is still T rated? I honestly don't know (I checked the discription but it seemed more relative to me than time). I'm sure I will change the rating to M later because of a specific scene, but for now I don't think it is necessary.

So tell me did I ruin your childhood soul? Trampled all your flowers? If not than it remains a T.

* * *

**Chapet 3 - I_tty-bitty Baby Dinos_**

„So how did you exactly get dino's DNA?" –I asked Henry, as we walked around the large laboratory. There were several people dressed in white robes, and even I had to put one on, after getting through the decontamination.

It have been two days now, and I have spent almost all my time with the raptors, when I received a note from Henry Wu, the geneticist I befriended shortly after meeting him, that he is expecting a new hatchling, and if I'd like to be present at the birth, then visit him in his lab. I got so excited that I immediately went to see him.

„Just one drop of blood contains billions of strands of DNA. We managed to gain dinosaur's blood from mosquitoes, that were fossilized in tree sap." he answered while he was looking intently at his notes.

„Really? Mosquito preserved in amber? I inherited a pretty silver necklace with an amber medallion from my grandma, but there was no such a surprise pack inside it. Where could you possibly find one?

„Mano de Dios. In Dominica, Hammond finances an amber mine" –he said smiling at me. We stopped by a large nest that was made from hay. I looked amazed as it was full with at least a dozen eggs, kept warm by a lamp. A robotic arm was ordered to roll the eggs in every half an hour.

„We use unfertilized ostrich eggs. Actually the DNA strands we recreated are not intact, there are massive sequence gaps, that we filled with frog DNA." –he explained

„Wow, it's incredible. Even at the university we don't have such a well equipped lab."- I said looking around at the hyper modern ultra tech machines and computers.

"Well, you know how it is, Hammond …  
Spared no expense" –I finished his sentence and we grinned at each other.

„How often do you hatch them? And what about those bred in the wild?" –I asked while I was examining the eggs.

„Actually they can't breed in the wild. We authorize every birth of dinosaurs. It's one of our most important security precautions."

„So you are controlling their chromosomes?"

„Exactly. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female, anyway. We just deny the required extra hormone at the right development stage."

„Really? All girls? I can imagine how boring that coult become, no wonder they are so grumpy all the time. " –I said jokingly. -"But yeah, I understand it's important."

„Did you have a lot of problem with them?" –asked Henry concerned.

„No, to tell the truth they are avoiding the front window, and the cameras are no use in this case. The only time I get in any contact with them is during the feeding. But you know speaking about them, it just occurred to me, that there were no other attacks on the fences. I wonder why …"

And it was true. According to Robert they tried to get free every time when they had a chance, but since my first encounter with them, after I stopped Robert shooting in the pen, they just gave up every attempt.

I was still thinking about it when I heard a cracking noise from the nest and looking at it I saw one of the eggs trembling slightly. I stepped closer curiously.

„These are raptor eggs, and there are two more nest with gallimimus and stegasaurus. I though you would be interested, they are imprinted on the first person they see. Usually Hammond comes too, but this little one was quite a surprise, we didn't expect her so soon." –Henry looked just as excited as me, even when I was sure, it was not his first time to see a dinosaur's birth.

The egg's shell cracked, and soon I could see a tiny reptilian head pushing hard to get rid of the annoying material. It was truly amazing. I was never a children person, but I always thought that the newborn animals are the cutest creatures. We watched as she struggled more, and taking pity on her, I helped with removing the remaining shell pieces.

„Incredible. Thank you Henry for calling me." –I said as I took the baby dino in my hand. I stroked her neck and she gave a high-pitched voice. „What are you doing with the new ones?" –I asked

„They remain in the lab for a few more days, so we can monitor their progress, than they get into a separated area maintained for the younger specimens. If they grow as desired, we try to let them mingle with the adults, and see if they can cooperate." –he explained

"Oh, I would like to follow their development, it would be a great opportunity to exam their behaviour since a very early age." –I said fast.

"Why do I have the feeling you will be sleeping in the lab from now on?" –Henry let out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes, but I could see he wouldn't mind it at all.

"Why do I have the feeling it was your intention all along to get me in your lab? –I countered, and upon seeing his reddened face I laughed.

Also it seems he was right, as I spent all of my free time there with the new raptor, who I named Liara.

* * *

The time was flying. Two weeks have passed since my arriving, but it felt like only a few days. It was Friday afternoon, and I was sitting at my desk in the observation room, thinking about everything that happened and I just realized how tired I really was. The excitement, getting used to all the new things left me exhausted. I spent my working hours with the three raptors, which sometimes meant reading more information about them, or preparing their next meal. Also my progress with them was still slow, we were getting used to each other's presence, and I even figured out that serving their 'daily cow' unchained made their dining more enjoyable as they could use their hunting skills more efficiently.

However it was not this that broke the ice and got us closer, but an unfortunate event with none other than my lovely work mate, Dennis Nedry. You would think that a pretty girl attracts pretty guys, but in reality this is far from the truth. Or at least in my reality.

I met Dennis when I was spending some of my free time in the control room chatting with Ray, which actually meant playing online games with each other, and Dennis, who was some super hacker, happened to be there as well. He was some of the most disgusting person I've ever seen, his desk was messy with different stuff like a cheeseburger from the previous week, or porn magazines, and toys that you can only buy from the flea market. And he was super lazy, I couldn't even imagine how Hammond didn't fired him already, but as Ray explained to me, he was the only one who can network eight machines and de-bug two million lines of code and actually run the whole park from that room.

The first time I actually thought that he had never seen a female before, as he was gawking at my breasts the whole time while he introduced himself. Then he made nasty side-comments all the time I visited Ray.

After one day I brought my lunch with me he commented something like '_Hey baby, why don't you leave those sandwiches for the big guy, I have a much tastier stuff that would perfectly fit your mouth'._

At this point I was so fed up with him, I wanted to punch him, if I wouldn't have been so disgusted by touching him. So I just simply said _'Oh, Dennis, what's your problem, John doesn't pay you enough to get a slut?'_ I saw his face redden, and I was sure he would go on if there wouldn't be Ray and the others.

It seems I was right as next day he actually visited me while I was alone observing the raptors. I was writing my reports when I heard a shuffling noise behind. When I turned I saw Dennis in his usual Hawaii coloured T-Shirt and oversized pants.

"So that's what Hammond told you to do? Sitting in a room by yourself watching those beasts doing what? Licking their own balls? " – at this one of the raptors made a barking noise, but he just laughed at it. – "That's what turns you on? You think you are so much better than me but you are just an arrogant bitch" –he said vehemently.

"Welcome Dennis, why don't you come in? I would offer you to sit down, but I feel sorry for all chairs that had to meet your ass" –I invited him, even I didn't have to do so. He was now standing so close to me that I couldn't turn my head in an angle where I didn't see his huge belly. So I stood up and walked around my desk.

At this he grabbed my arm and I couldn't help but let out a painful moan. -"You are nothing just a pain in the ass with you talking down everyone"

"Not everyone, just you" –I said, however my voice trembled, and I was starting to panic. He realized this and a huge grin appeared on his face. He grabbed me more forcefully and pushed me until my back hit the cold glass of the window that separated us from the raptors. I had a big mouth, but he was actually 10 size bigger than me, and I couldn't do anything besides squirming pitifully.

"I think it's time for you to start begging and apologizing, or just let's see what a bitch you truly are." –He laughed again and started to unzip his pants. – "See no one is here to save you, you are all alone" –At this point however we heard a deep roar from the pen, and something hard hit the glass wall. It was so forceful that Dennis body was tossed back and I slid down to the floor. I turned my head to see what's going on, and my eyes met with Big One, however she was not looking at me, but was staring at Dennis with heated anger and let out another terrifying cry and hitting the window with his huge tail. I watched with wonder as Dennis crawled back with a petrified and panicked face,

"What the hell!" –he mumbled then as he reached the door started running.

A few minutes passed and I was still sitting on the floor stock-still by the after effects of the events. I stared at Big One who was still standing close to the wall, but she stopped attacking it. I couldn't believe what just happened. First Dennis wanted to force himself on me, and my knight in shining armour was actually a Velociraptor and none other than the Big One! I repositioned myself so I could face her fully. This was the first time that I actually saw her after my first day. She was bigger than I remembered and while she looked ferocious and terrifying, it had a strange calming effect on me. She lowered her head, and her breath left a misty mark on the glass. She let out a high rapid chirping cry that sounded like she was asking if I was all right. Or maybe it was just my overstressed mind that was thinking that. None the less I whispered a small "Thank you" and I rested my temple on the wall listening her deep calming breath.

* * *

After this my job got more exciting. Every time I stepped in the observation room, I greeted the raptors just as usually, but now I could see they acknowledged my presence as well by a few chirping shout and turning their eyes on me. then they went on with their 'daily routine' but as now they were not bothered by me at all, I could examine their life closer.

_Research Entry 023, 26. 04. 1993 16:04_

_Their social structure is amazing, not your typical pack hunters. They are indeed incredibly intelligent, I would even risk comparing them to humans. During hunting one of them is a bait, getting the attention of the pray and while the pray is fully focused on it the other two raptors attack from the sides. You never see them coming."_

Maybe it was my sociopath self, but I was really enjoying their hunting. I could swear Big One was even putting on a show for me, as she tried to finish those poor cows with extra fierce, showing me just how strong she really was. A few times I even caught her looking at me before the more daring movements, and was that a wink?

_Research Entry 026, 30. 04. 1993 12:00_

_Their communication is surprisingly complex. Besides body language and smells they are able to give a variety of sounds depending on the situation. I could distinguish forty-six different voices so far. It is like they are actually speaking with each other. If it's true, then all their attacks on the fences, their hunting, their every movement is more than just an instinctual behaviour. They actually plan!_

Also I had a concerning suspicion. I was closest to Big One, or at least as close as someone can get to a raptor without being chewed on. But their communication, their behaviour it all reminded me of my study at the Congo lions and it all suggested one thing. Big One was the Alpha Male!

"So, I wanted to ask, are you sure that all of the dinosaurs are female?" –I asked Henry one day as we were walking up to the canteen.

"Yes, of course, I told you we are monitoring every birth." –he said, but I wasn't convinced. I was thinking then the idea just appeared.

"What kind of frog DNA are used to fill the gaps?"

"Uhm, West-African species were found to be the best. Why?"

"Well there are some amphibians known to change their sex if they are in a single sex environment. I was just wondering if it could happen with the dinosaurs as well."

Henry stopped and looked at me with a stern expression. "Theoretically it is possible however in this case I doubt it. But it would be a very serious problem, even the possibility is threatening. Why, have you noticed something about the raptors?"

"No, I was just wondering because I read a book last night about it, and ... you know the curious scientist get the better out of me." – I hurriedly stated. I didn't want them to start worry and risk that they execute every animal just because of an assumption.

However as I walked back slowly to my room, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Unlike Henry, I actually believed that the frog DNA would explain everything. Next morning I headed immediately to the raptors. When I entered my room, Big One came closer like she/or he was sensing that something troubled me.

I went straight to the glass wall and sat down in front of my favourite raptor. I touched the window with a movement that imitated like I was stroking the raptor's head and with a deep sigh I asked -"You are not a girl right? You are a male, the Alpha Male" –I emphasized.

I was surprised when Big One made a nodding motion that was followed by a long shrilling sound.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell your secret to anyone." – I said calming him down.

After this moment, I wasn't shocked by talking to raptors like they were humans, and I was sure they could understand me. Even better than other people.

* * *

Notes:

Well, that was the third chapter. I hope you liked it, because I really enjoyed writing it. This scene was in my mind from the starts. Actually I didn't plan to make Dennis character so ... rude? But this week the few times I left my apartment I only met with complet jerks and idiots, and it left me in a really fool mood. Maybe it is not just me who ever felt that spending time with a raptor would be more preferable?

Yes, Liara: I am a huge mass effect fan

The title is actually a reference to Bellatrix Lestrange's Itty-bitty baby Potty.

Also this is a memento of one of my dog, who would attack, and I swear if let kill anyone besides me. I found him as an adult in the streets, and actually saved me once from from a robber who wanted to attack me with a knife.

Also my cat can wink. He is doing it a lot and I swear on purpose. So if a cat can wink, why a dinosaur can't?


	4. Chapter 4

My Dear lovely readers. Here comes the next chapter, I'm sorry that it took longer, but I had other assignments to do. Also I am grateful for all the lovely feedbacks I got. Really I even choreographed a little dance I do every time when I see a new review!

Now back to business, I have to express my gratitude to my friend Dustchu , who was so kind that beta read this chapter, he was really a huge help.

This chapter will be a kind of an interlude before I would tell you about the events of the movie. R&R

* * *

**Chapter 4 -** **Never heard the birds singing before**

My days followed the same ritual as always since I got here and I was quite content with it. I think everyone here was a bit obsessed in one way or another, and being separated from the rest of the world just pushed us into a new level of crazy. It was already well dark, and I went out for a small walk enjoying the nature and fresh air that surrounded me. I had a favourite spot close to a small pond, and I sat there relaxing on a rock. I didn't wanted to ruin my clothes by lying on the muddy ground.

"Can't sleep?" a voice behind me asked. From the deep silkiness I guessed it belonged to Ray. My suspicion was confirmed when I turned my head to look at the man leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here? I've never seen you leave the control room. You even have your meals there!" I asked perplexed. It was odd to see him out of his comfort zone.

"Oh, I am not always there, but I usually wait till everyone retired to their dorms. I enjoy a little solitude now and then." he answered with a small chuckle.

"Really Ray, we are in fact living in an island several acres of size. One would think you don't have problems finding a quiet place."

"No, that's true. But the night calms me, I can actually hear my own thoughts. So what brings you here?" with that he walked slowly to the rock I was using as a bench and sat down beside me. "Hope I didn't disturb anything."

"No ... no. I think my reasons to be here are similar. But I must confess I spend too much time in my own head, it's good to get away from all the disturbing things that reside there. So I come here when I can't sleep and stargaze" I said and slightly leaned on my back facing the sky indicating what I meant. He followed my eyes and I could see the same calm expression appearing on his face as he looked up. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Back home in the city I could never see them because of all the lights. There is no night in New York ... and no rest. Guess I've never really appreciated things that are so far, so untouchable." his words sounded dreamy and remote.

"I always loved watching the stars, even learnt their names when I was little. If I wouldn't do what I do, I think I would be an astronomer."

"Really? But then Hammond should have invested in space crafts and alien breeding programs. Knowing the man I'm sure he would have find a way." he sighed "The opening is in a month, if we are lucky. In that case I will really lock myself in that damn room to avoid all those noisy tourists. However I first have to find a way to poison Nedry, that man is just as unbearable if not worse." At hearing Nedry's name I twitched involuntarily and my face went into a disgusted frown. He was one of those things that I didn't wanted to think of. It had been a few weeks ago, but some nights in my dreams I saw him getting closer and closer, and that time I was always alone. "Everything all right lass? You look like you just saw a ghost. I noticed that you don't come to visit me as much, is it because of him? Did something happen I should know about?" Ray asked, noticing my change in mood.

"No, I am just fed up with him. It has nothing to do with you of course, but now that you said, a poison wouldn't be such a bad idea. I think Gerry mentioned some lethal plants growing around here, I should check out next time" I let out a nervous laugh then jumped up from my seat. " But unfortunately I can't lock myself in the raptor's pen to avoid everyone I don't like. I'm exhausted so I think I will excuse myself for now and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, Robert promised some hunting lessons. Just in case. "

"All right, but if there is something wrong ... you know you can talk to me, just be careful Aurora. And good night."

I bid my farewell as well and slowly walked back. I could see Ray casting suspicious glances over me. I know if I did tell him, or Hammond they would probably get rid of Nedry, maybe they would be even happy to have a real excuse to send him away. But I didn't want to confess what happened between us. I had to admit I didn't entirely forgot what Nedry could have done, and even if I wanted to act as a real badass, that man scared the shit out of me. Maybe I was just exaggerating the whole thing. The memories of that day are so foggy, I remember pictures, but I'm not sure if those belong to that event or my dreams. "Uhhff" I shook my head angrily. I was acting like a damsel in distress and I was really disappointed at myself. All those weeks I spent in the wild watching dangerous animals, almost living with them, and I've never felt scared or alone. But now! I actually felt ashamed to have these emotions.

However it seemed Nedry had some sense after all, since he avoided me like plague. Even he didn't dare to try and mess with the raptors, not anymore at least. Also for this reason I developed some strange habits. I didn't head to the dorms like usual, instead I turned and walked slowly to the raptors. The next few days I had been sleeping in the observation room because it made me feel safe. Then later I slept there because I got used to it. Not every night, but occasionally when my overworked mind didn't let me rest or I was having bad dreams ... and it helped me. I picked up a blanket that was lying in one of the corners and carefully closed the door behind me, not wanting to wake up the raptors. It was crazy I knew but the more time I watched them the more I considered them friends. I ate my lunch there, watching them as they hunted their own meal. It should be gross but after a time the blood and the sound of flesh being ripped apart was just as natural as breathing. I placed the blanket close to the glass wall, and took off my coat so I could form a hasty pillow from it. I snuggled into the soft material and stared at the other side of the wall.

I felt the ground slightly shaking under me, and curiously I propped myself up using my elbow. I saw Big One approaching me, only stopping a few steps away from the glass. I watched him lying beside me, mimicking my own position. In the half lit room I could make out his long muscular form and some half-rotten flesh and blood stuck between his sharp teeth. He made a deep purring sound that I wasn't foolish to mistake for a cat like purr. It was threatening, and a shiver run through me, oddly calming and arousing at the same time. I wondered what he would do, if there wasn't any barrier between us. Would he attack me? It wasn't the first night spent like this, and I always awoke with a stiff neck, but I did wake up without nightmares. Maybe I was drawn to him because I knew he is the most dangerous one here, and so all other threats crawled in the shadows while he was watching me.

* * *

"Remind me again, why are we doing this?" I was standing in a glade dressed in khaki shorts, boots, and vest, holding a shotgun in my hands. Ridiculous, I felt like some action figure from those computer games my younger brother loved to play. Next to me Robert adjusted his hat importantly and said "To prepare you if one of your lovely dinos get out and try to strip the flesh from our bones."

"I see, I hope if that happens, they will start chewing on you first, you are ... fleshier" Robert shot an incredulous look at me, but said nothing further "So what are we hunting? Ducks?, Rabbits? Please tell me I don't have to kill cute bunnies" I pouted, more so to annoy him. There was a vein on his forehead that pulsed whenever he was irritated. I wondered how much that vein can grow, maybe if he is really angry it will grow so big his head will blow up.

"No, there is a Gallimimus population nearby, they are harmless shy creatures but they run fast when they sense danger. Gerry said they got infected with some parasites and he asked me to take out a few so he can examine them. Evidently we won't kill them, so stop worrying, we are using tranquilizer darts of course. But it will be a good practise."

We started off north, where the larger plants could be used as shelters. I felt heavy under the bags, full pockets and the thick muggy air, so I followed my guide with less anticipation. He made a 'small' speech before we headed off, so I would keep my mouth shut and won't bother him with unnecessary questions. About half an hour later he stopped without any indication to what or why, and knelt down on his knees behind a fallen tree. I did the same and looked at Robert expectantly, but he just gestured to me with his hand to stop staring at him and rather watch the front. I felt uncomfortable, it seemed like the minutes became hours, and I couldn't stay in one position for long. My knees hurt when I based myself on them, when I sat down my ass hurt, I felt like I was in a completely different world where wild greens and browns were twisting around me like a trap. I sighed.

"Damn it girl, stop squirming. Hasn't your father ever taken you hunting or fishing?" Robert murmured angrily under his nose.

"No, he rather showed me how to punch a man in the face properly. And I'm pretty sure fishing involves a large amount of beer." I answered him getting irritated.

He looked like I said something desecrating and sushed me with a finger. Really, does this man ever relax? I was almost happy with my sitting arrangement when I felt Robert tense beside me (even more so than before) and leaned forward slightly over the edge of the tree. I held my breath for a minute and waited. "What do you see?" I asked in a low voice. He glared at a certain location in the underbrush and motioned with his head to follow his movement. "I don't see anything there. What should I do?" I nagged him impatiently.

Robert let out a huffy sigh and shook his head. Then he turned towards me with an expression the professors tend to have when they are lecturing students "That won't work. Don't try to see it, it's faster than you can follow, close your eyes and try to feel it."

"You must be kidding, how would that help?" I questioned sarcastically, he had to be joking.

"Aurora. Just close your eyes. Now!" he ordered, emphasizing each word carefully. "And don't open them until you feel it, feel everything around you, the ground under your feet, which way the breezes are coming from, what smells they carry. Understand?"

He was staring at me expectantly, so I did as he said. Skeptic as I was, I took a deep breath and sat down in a meditative posture. First I didn't notice any difference, then ... I started to listen. At the beginning I just heard the wind playing on the leaves and birds singing and screaming. Next I could distinguish the different species, one of them with a higher voice chirping somewhere behind me, another one with a hoarse razor like cry. I could smell the wet soil under me, and Robert's musky jungle-like scent. Then a moment later I sensed something fumbling in the bushes. As fast as a blur I opened my eyes whipping around towards the uncharacteristic sound and I immediately saw it. A small part of the head of a dinosaur similarly built like the raptors but lack their predatory features. It was resting in the shadows of a grandious tree. I could see Robert nodding in satisfaction in my periphery vision.

"There are more of them, they usually wander in packs, like antelopes. If we disturb them all of them will start running." he whisper quietly "I will try to get behind them then shoot one, hopefully they will all head to the clearing behind us, there you will have a clear shot. Take out one or two more!"

I nodded silently. I felt Robert sneaking away with the stealth of a hunter, but I didn't care. My eyes were still fixed on the Gallimimus in front of me, just under a few meters. I was alive like never before, and an excited shiver run through me. Was it what the raptors felt when they were hunting, the thrill of the hunt? Waiting for the preys patiently, feeling everything they felt…

I knew Robert must be almost at the other side of the area, so I carefully stepped back and searched for a spot where I could still see them and have a full view of the clearing as well. I aimed my gun and waited. Soon the loud bang of a shot echoed through the air, followed by a dozen of quick stampings of heavy feet, moving right in my direction. My blood was rushing with adrenalin, and if I was thinking clearly I would probably wondering how I hadn't gotten a heart attack right there. But not at this moment. My skin was my scent and my ears were my sight, every nerve inside me was hypersensitive and my body reacted towards every movement. Then I shot, the sound of it ringing in my head.

Minutes later I towered above three sleeping dinosaurs, Robert standing next to me. He looked rather proud. "Not bad. Not bad at all. For a moment I feared you would change your mind, and say that you didn't want to harm them."

"I didn't harm them though." I corrected him. I felt numb, as if I had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Well, yeah. Let's go and take them to Gerry. Then I think we really deserve some beer for a job well done." he said and started packing. He parked the jeep not far away before we headed out, so we could carry the bodies more easily. I helped Robert put the guns and bags away in the back. He really looked gleeful, he even whistled quietly as we went to retrieve the car. I was amazed by this sudden change of behaviour, but in truth I felt quite happy too.

* * *

After my hunting lesson with Robert I started to respect the raptors even more. I wanted to communicate them, understand them. I couldn't really put it in words what I was actually feeling, but they opened a fascinating new world to me that I had never dreamed of. I started using my instinct more efficiently, becoming aware of my surroundings. And I really enjoyed taking long runs in the mornings refreshing my body before sitting down for many hours in the observation room. It was revival.

I also visited Liara as much as I could. She was still kept separated with three other younger raptors. I wanted to go inside and pet her but unfortunately the others didn't tolerate my presence. I was standing next to the fences holding a sack of raw meat in one of my hands and throw small bites into the pen. Liara caught most of them with a precise speed then let out a chirping voice showing me to give her more. I was deep in thoughts as I watched her playfully running around as two other were fighting for the food, wrestling on the ground. I was amazed how fast she was growing.

This day was however different. I sniffed in the air sensing something strange coming. Even the dinosaurs got more vigorous than usual. The weather was pleasant, almost boring with the constant hot sunshine, but from experience I knew that these are followed by the biggest storms.

Later that day I was spacing in my room anxiously when Robert knocked on my door. I answered him with a low grunt and a "What". Of course he didn't appropriate this.

"What has gotten into you, you are acting worse than the raptors." he said frowning.

"I don't know, I feel restless and annoyed. I could jump out of my skin." I confessed.

"Well, we have no time for this now. I've just got an important message that Hammond is coming back and he also invited Dr. Grant and Sattler. We have to prepare, their support is essential to get the final licenses for the Park."

I looked at Robert excitedly. I wanted to meet Dr. Grant since I read his book, and I knew that if he gives his blessing then we can open in a few weeks. "When will they arrive?"

"Tomorrow." He answered impatiently. Come we have to run a final check up, see everything is working as it should." With that he rushed out of my room, and I had nothing else to do just follow him. It seemed something was really coming.

* * *

Author's note: Some of you were asking about future chapters. I have already written the last part, so don't worry, story will not be abandoned, and I eventually try to update it every two weeks. Also if you have anything to note, or questions I will gladly answer, but I won't tell much about what will happen in the future chapters as I don't want to spoiler my own story. However it's funny how one of my inspiration to this story is Tarzan. So yeah, cute Disney movie got this thing out of me...

Now when I started to write this chapter I wasn't entirely sure about it, so I simply put my character in a situation then waited. It was strange how actually my character got out of my hand and took the lead. And even when I know what will happen in the end, it seems to me that the story is writing itself. So as I sat down to write this piece and I realised how Aurora is changing, adapting to the new situation, and slowly she is not just an observer, an observer of the raptors, but she is slowly becoming one of them. She picks some of their habits, learns new skills and acts more and more like them. Think of it like a Rite of passage to become a predator and be accepted by the herd.


End file.
